


Are you okay, Genji?

by gennys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gennys/pseuds/gennys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU<br/>Zenyatta and Genji didn't expect nothing to go wrong during a train ride. <br/>And when things do go wrong, Zenyatta snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you okay, Genji?

Genji used to take the train with his brother when they were kids, and when he got older, he started to take late night train trips to meet with a lot of girls.  
He and Zenyatta doesn’t take the train much, since they prefer walking, or in Zenyatta’s case, wheeling, outside and admire their surroundings.  
Today, they decided to board one in the city, because they were in a rush to meet with their friends, and on their own they would arrive extremely late.  
Zenyatta put a lock on his wheels, to avoid rolling out of place.  
At the beginning of the trip, Genji was sitting in one of the seats, but when a pregnant lady walked into their carriage, he, without hesitation, gave it up for her.  
When she noticed that he had two metal prosthesis for legs, she kindly rejected it, believing he needed it more than her.  
Genji insisted and she ended up sitting down, thanking him for his kindness.  
Zenyatta nodded his head in approval of his student action.  
Genji was now standing, holding onto the straphanger above his head to keep still.   
Zenyatta was next to him and the two would chat with each other. When their carriage started to get crowded, talking became hard because of all the loud noise inside, so they decided to enjoy the rest of their trip in quiet.  
Everything was going great, until Genji felt a hand brush against his backside, which made him feel uncomfortable.   
Genji, at the beginning thought it might be something else. Maybe an old lady or a girl leaning onto him for support. That was proved wrong when he felt his ass being roughly grabbed by a strong hand, who could only belong to an adult male.  
Genji didn’t like this one bit. It was awful and he hoped the guy would go away now that he had his chance to cop a feel.  
Once again, Genji was wrong. The man kept the firm hold on his ass.  
The man was enjoying himself. His hand squeezed and pinched the tender flesh through the fabric of Genji’s pant, and despite having his back turned, Genji knew the assailant was ogling his body. It sent shivers down his spine.  
Was he like this when he was younger?  
Of course not. He might have been a ladies man, but never like this. He even escorted girls in the trains, per their request, so they wouldn’t be in danger of being groped by a stranger, like he was being in this moment.   
They appreciated his protection and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as a reward, after he made sure they got home safe.  
A particularly hard tweak made him flinch. He had now reached his breaking point and was going to snap.  
Genji closed his hand into a fist, clenching as he prepared to turn and punch the pervert square in the jaw.  
But that wasn’t how it went.  
Before he could knock down his assailant, someone else had already grabbed his disgusting hand and moved it away from Genji.   
And that person was Zenyatta.  
The grip that his Sensei had on the man’s wrist must have been really strong, because Genji could swear he heard a crack sound.  
The most terrifying thing, though, was the look that Zenyatta gave him. Zenyatta’s glare was full of rage and his eyes seemed lit with fire.  
When Zenyatta finally let him go, it was only for 10 seconds but it felt like it had lasted for minutes, the man stumbled backwards, completely scared, and ran through the crowd to get the further away from them, moving to the next carriage.  
“Are you okay, Genji?”  
Genji didn’t realize Zenyatta was talking to him, until he felt his fingers brushing against his hand.  
“Y-Yeah. “ he replied to Zenyatta’s caress, by locking their fingers together. “Thank you, Sensei.”  
Zenyatta’s expression shifted into an apologetic one “I’m sorry, my dear. I should have noticed earlier.”  
Genji tightens his hold on his lover's hand.  
“No, don’t apologize. I was trying to avoid unnecessary conflict. Plus, you intervening stopped me from causing a huge fuss.”  
It’s true. Zenyatta silent, and at the same time threatening, “rescue” went unnoticed by the other passengers.  
The disembodied voice coming from the speaker informed them that they had reached their destination and the train slowly stop.  
Zenyatta gently let go of Genji’s hand to take care of unlocking his wheels.   
Once that was done, Zenyatta wheeled himself to the now open doors of the train, while Genji stood behind in case he needed to assist him.   
Of course people, who wanted to rush out of the train as fast as possible, complained about Zenyatta blocking the exit with his wheelchair, but Genji shut them up by looking over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! Genyatta is love, Genyatta is life!


End file.
